El Mago y el Tejón
by Lady Debar
Summary: COMPLETA.Parodia en clave de cuento:Draco es víctima de una maldición el día de su nacimiento.Un aguerrido héroe debe correr aventuras para deshacer el hechizo o quedarse sin chocolate para siempre.Personajes respondones, narradora chalada, rebuznos.
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez una pareja de brujos. Aunque llevaban dos meses casados no tenían descendencia a la vista. Ambos eran jóvenes, vigorosos y de impecable pedigrí, así que no sabían a qué achacar el problema. O mejor dicho, no había consenso: él se quejaba de que ella era demasiado distante, mientras que ella le acusaba de no ser plenamente funcional. Pero tras acudir en secreto a la más prohibida de las artes, la ciencia muggle –en forma de viagra, masajes y kamasutra- consiguieron poder anunciar a sus amistades el feliz evento. Nueve meses más tarde un precioso niño (o eso decían ellos, al fin y al cabo ningún recién nacido destaca por su apariencia) era presentado con gran pompa al mundo.

Por supuesto, para celebrar tan ¿feliz? acontecimiento organizaron una fiesta con un buffet libre que dejaría en ridículo al festín de Baltasar (luego los elfos domésticos se pasaron tres días lavando platos). Invitaron a todos los brujos y brujas del lugar pero con las prisas, claro está, se olvidaron de una. Es que si no, no hay cuento, ¿saben?

Todos los brujos y brujas hicieron sus regalos: uno una vajilla de plata, otro el don de la elocuencia, un tercero un aparato de fondue… Nada demasiado original, vamos. Hasta que, oh sorpresa (¿a que están atónitos?), apareció la susodicha bruja olvidada.

Fuera hacía un tiempo infernal: los rayos caían a su espalda de forma dramática, el viento aullaba como un alma en pena, la lluvia azotaba el suelo. La pobre, claro está, venía hecha una sopa. Su túnica se ceñía a un bombo al que, al parecer, le faltaban tan sólo unos seis meses… Vaaaale, no era nada aparente pero, ¿a que da penita? Por poco tiempo… A lo que íbamos, la mujer tenía los tobillos hinchados del paseo, el pelo pegado a la cara, venía con unos estornudos que predecían fatalmente un enfriamiento con fiebre y, por supuesto, de una mala leche del cag… de impresión, eso.

-¡¡Narcisa, pedorra!! –gritó-. ¡¡Tantos años aguantándote las lloreras, y ahora esto…!! ¡Falsa, frígida! Primero tu marido acosa al mío… ¡¡Y ahora si te he visto, no me acuerdo!! De esta te enteras…

Y sacando la varita pronunció una terrible maldición sobre el todavía inocente niño… Esa condición no le duró mucho, así que tampoco le tengáis pena a él.

-¡Serás frío y distante como tu padre, hermoso y manipulador como tu madre, pero el día que tu corazón se rinda a otro y recibas tu primer beso de Amor Verdadero, TE CONVERTIRÁS EN TEJÓN!

Y con esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó, maldiciendo, temblando y estornudando, en busca de un taxi que la aceptara a pesar del estado de sus ropas.

Todos los brujos presentes se quedaron helados, boquiabiertos. Y de repente, el padre de la criatura se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¡Pues vaya birria de maldición! ¡¡Todo el mundo sabe que los Malfoy somos demasiado narcisistas para enamorarnos de nadie!!

Se oyeron risas por todo el salón. Sólo la madre del niño escrutó a su marido con mirada penetrante, y quedó pensativa…


	2. Chapter 2

En la primavera de los quince años es cuando se suele descubrir el amor, pero en el caso de Draco Malfoy esa primavera estuvo llena de enfados, piques y tretas entre él y Potter. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Fue en otoño, a la vuelta de las vacaciones, cuando pasó todo. Aquel partido de Quiddich entre él y Potter no tenía por qué haber sido particularmente memorable: Slytherin jugando sucio, Gryffindor tan brillante como siempre, los dos Buscadores compitiendo con una intensidad que rayaba la violencia por la Snitch… Lo de siempre. Fue cuando vio que el otro, como de costumbre, estaba a punto de atrapar la dorada bola cuando, en un ataque de rabia que le cerró la garganta y le dejó sin aliento, Draco cometió el error que provocó el desastre: le dio un bandazo en la carrera con tanta fuerza que Potter se desequilibró. Nada más grave que esto hubiese pasado, y Malfoy hubiese estado más que satisfecho de ese resultado, si no hubiese sido por el pequeño detalle de que, al estar compitiendo tan pegados, el giro desviado del joven Gryffindor hizo que chocaran en el aire y fueran ambos a dar con sus huesos contra el suelo. En aquel preciso instante no volaban muy alto, y por tanto el incidente fue más espectacular que peligroso.

Rodaron uno sobre el otro en un amasijo de brazos, piernas y capas. Harry quedó debajo, atontado. Draco, recobrándose ligeramente más deprisa, se quedó mirando a su rival: el pelo sudoroso se le pegaba a la frente y dejaba al descubierto la cicatriz. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Olía a barro, a cieno, a viento, al césped del campo, a sal, a sí mismo, a la excitación desatada por el deporte. En una mano sostenía férreamente la dorada Snitch, que no dejaba de zumbar. Olía a victoria. 

Draco sintió de nuevo una reverberación de emoción violenta y, en un impulso, se inclinó y le besó. La rabia y frustración del fracaso se mezclaron con el sabor de los labios de su rival. De fondo el público había enloquecido, ajeno a lo que pasaba entre los dos Buscadores. Harry parecía demasiado atónito y aturdido para reaccionar. Draco se separó unos centímetros de él y le miró a los ojos. Los del Gryffindor estaban ahora abiertos, hasta parecer a punto de salirse de las órbitas. El Slytherin sonrió, una mueca mordaz y, sin embargo, involuntariamente llena de ternura. Sintiendo vértigo, volvió a besar a Potter, a pesar de que éste murmuraba y se retorcía, no demasiado eficazmente.

Draco notó como un calor asfixiante se derretía por sus huesos, como su cuerpo entero se estremecía, como todo él parecía palpitar por entero. Harry intentaba rechazarle, protestar, pero no importaba, sólo importaba aquel momento de revelación epifánica en que supo…

… Que, por algún extraño motivo, se había convertido en tejón.


	3. Chapter 3

Madame Pomfrey estaba más que atónita.

-Este es el caso más extraño que jamás he tenido que tratar –murmuró. El pequeño y peludo animal se había enroscado en el regazo de Harry y parecía determinado a permanecer allí. Todos los intentos por separarle del Gryffindor habían resultado en múltiples arañazos y mordiscos. El tejón, al contrario que su anterior encarnación humana, parecía sumamente apegado a Potter. 

El chico dio un suspiro.

-¿Y no puede tratarse de una broma de mal gusto de Malfoy? Justo antes de transformarse tuvo un comportamiento algo… Peculiar…

Hooch bufó. 

-Si se refiere a la manera en que lo derribó, fue reprobable y vergonzoso, pero desde luego peculiar no. Niño malcriado…

Harry se sonrojó. El animal parecía rebosar peluda adoración por todos los poros.

-Eh, no hablaba de eso, si no de… Eh… Digamos que… -se dio por vencido-. Nada, es igual.

-Por cierto –añadió Pomfrey, con un vistazo distraído al tejón-, Draco parece muy afectuoso...

-Normal –rió Hooch-. Es la época de celo...

Harry miró horrorizado a la bestezuela que se frotaba cariñosamente contra él. Oh, no...


	4. Chapter 4

En la sala común de los Gryffindor hubo gran revuelo aquella noche.

-¿Y Malfoy se convirtió en mofeta así, sin más? –masculló Dean entre grandes aspavientos. El aludido gruñó con pretendida fiereza.

-No es una mofeta, Dean, es un tejón –corrigió Hermione.

-Bueno, no se puede decir que haya empeorado su aspecto... –comentó Ron en tono jocoso. Trató de darle unos golpecitos en la cabeza y se llevó un mordisco-. Buf, sigue teniendo el mismo humor –gruñó. 

-Sí, pero ahora parece decidido a no soltar a Harry, ¡eso sí que es nuevo! –señaló Seamus alegremente. Potter suspiró.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Nadie le echó ninguna maldición, ni nada! ¿Nadie vió nada, no? –inquirió Lavender, que en algunos momentos parecía tener más luces que de costumbre.

-Es cierto... ¿No hizo nada raro antes de transformarse, Harry? –preguntó Seamus.

-Bueno... Estaba encima mío y... Eh... –Harry se sofocó. 

Ahora gozaba de la plena atención de toda la sala. El tejón, molesto por la tensión ambiental, se refugió debajo de la capa del chico.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó, Harry?

-Me... Me... B...

-¿Qué? 

-Eso. Que me b... Me b.

-¡¿Te qué!? –rugieron todos.

-Me besó

Hubo un breve silencio.

-¡¿QUE MALFOY TE QUÉ?!

Debajo de la capa, Draco se hizo un ovillo, feliz de notar el olor de su Harry por todas partes.


	5. Chapter 5

Fuera lo que fuese que pasara por la cabeza del pequeño animal en que el Slytherin se había convertido, dos cosas se hicieron evidentes durante las posteriores semanas:

La primera era que, obviamente, la metamorfosis no había mejorado para nada su carácter. Cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a él, o a Harry, o en ocasiones a sus montones de ropa sucia, oía una serie de chillidos y bufidos que podía ignorar a su propia cuenta y riesgo. Ron consiguió más de un arañazo hasta que Potter descubrió que al tejón le chiflaba la música clásica y los dulces. Desde ese momento el animal pasó a ser una mascota más, más o menos. 

La otra cosa que todos descubrieron fue que Draco parecía haber desarrollado una extremada Potterfilia. Donde quiera que Harry fuera, allí iba Malfoy, sobre su hombro o a la zaga. A duras penas lograba el Gryffindor quitárselo de encima durante las prácticas de Quiddich. El tejón le perseguía con resolución monomaníaca. Cho, que tuvo el atrevimiento de coquetear con Harry, se llevó un buen mordisco. El bicho dormía en su cama y se resistía a abandonarle fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Si en algún momento se veía obligado a ello, se acurrucaba entre su ropa recién usada, pijama o lo que fuera, y se hacía un ovillo malhumorado. Después había que aplacarlo con chocolate.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Los Slytherin se habían apiñado en torno a un nuevo líder, Pansy Parkinson, que le ignoraba portentosamente (se decía entre los Gryffindor que temía que la transformase "también a ella"). Así, gozaba de un poco de paz. Por otro lado, el nuevo Draco le perturbaba: le hociqueaba y olisqueaba constantemente, a él y a su ropa, se frotaba contra él de forma casi sospechosa, se acurrucaba junto a él para dormir. Y se comía todas sus ranas de chocolate. Para colmo, aterrorizaba metódicamente a Hedwig.

Además, las bromas de sus compañeros arreciaban. Harry lamentaba haber abierto la boca. Desde: ¡Cuidado con Goyle, no te vaya a besar!", "¡Alerta, Slytherin a babor!" hasta: "¿Cómo dices que besa Malfoy?", "¿No será cosa de tu aliento?", pasando por la impertinente: "¡Procura no besar a nadie hasta que sepas si tienes ese efecto en todo el mundo!". A esta última no pudo evitar contestar:

-Si así fuera, Cho necesitaría ahora un buen depilado...

A partir de entonces cada vez que la atractiva Ravenclaw se acercaba Malfoy trataba de morderle.


	6. Chapter 6

Nuestro pobre protagonista –y me refiero a Harry, porque pese a todo Draco estaba razonablemente feliz-, claro está, no podía dejar a nadie, ni siquiera a su ex-némesis personal, en tal estado, sobre todo porque comenzaba a tener un serio problema de síndrome de abstinencia de chocolate. Audaz y gentil, como todo buen héroe, se lanzó a la búsqueda de una solución para aquel problema.

Y ahora recapacitemos: esto es un cuento, así que debemos guiarnos por las leyes del folklore, la riqueza de la tradición popular y todo eso. Normalmente, en los casos en que un personaje sufre este tipo de maldición, el/la gallardo/a protagonista se va a pedir consejo. No suele ir a preguntar al viejo del pueblo o a mirar una enciclopedia (recordemos que los cuentos proceden de la tradición oral, lo cual quiere decir que sus protagonistas, al igual que sus narradores, tienden a ser analfabetos), si no que parten a la zaga de figuras de autoridad y sabiduría más o menos metafóricas, que van desde la célebre Baba Yaga hasta el Sol, la Luna, etc. En el hueco podéis poner los Vientos o la Estrella de la Mañana, que suele ser la que más aparece. En algunos cuentos substituyen este proceso de búsqueda heroica por la de las tres hermanas de Baba Yaga, o por los Vientos directamente. El caso es que el/la prota haga piernas, que para eso está.

Pero como esto es una historia sobre Harry Potter, y no estamos para alegorías arriesgadas, pasaremos a asignar los papeles de figuras representativas tradicionales a los maravillosos personajes del universo potteriano. La bruja a la que se consulta habitualmente, como es la parte más aburrida y nunca dice nada demasiado interesante, diremos que es… Pomfrey, que ya ha salido y ha dejado bien claro que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. Pasemos a los siguientes personajes: el Sol, la Luna y el/la otro/a (Viento, Estrella, Cuervo Cuervovich… ¡En serio!), que por algún extraño motivo suelen tener costumbres antropófagas en el folklore, excepto la Estrella de la Mañana, que es mansa. El Sol podría ser Dumbledore, que como figura paterna, omnisciente y tal queda resultón, la Luna entonces debería ser Voldemort, que da el adecuado toque siniestro al papel, y la tercera figura… Ya veremos, algo se me ocurrirá. Soy chica de recursos.

Así pues, nuestro aguerrido héroe se lanzó a la búsqueda del Sol (cuarto pasillo a la derecha, la contraseña es "sorbete de limón"). Y hete aquí la entrevista.

-"Uhm, huelo a carne humana"… Hola, Harry, ponte cómodo. ¿Un caramelito de menta?

-Errr… Gracias, Director. ¿Por qué lleva una túnica amarilla?

-Soy una figura solar –dijo Albus con su habitual buen humor-. Interpreto al Sol, vamos. "¿Qué quieres, pobre mortal?" y todo eso.

-Entonces, Director, si usted está interpretando… ¿Quiere decir que es un actor?

-Bueno…

-Es que se dice que el amarillo trae mala suerte a los actores…

-Ya estamos –suspiró Dumbledore-. Esa tradición muggle derivada de la muerte en escena del bueno de Molière, sin duda… Aguafiestas –hizo un gesto brusco. Su túnica pasó a ser de un rojo vivo, con un sol dorado en el peto y decoraciones de ámbar en los ribetes-. ¿Mejor?

-Psé, no está mal… -el tejón le dio un mordisco tentativo en la oreja-. ¡Ay! Director, ¿tiene idea de cómo podría deshacerme de este bicho? ¡¡Ay!! –el segundo mordisco fue mucho menos suave.

-Hombre, podrías ahogarlo en un barril de agua… -Harry le miró horrorizado, mientras Draco soltaba un chillido y se refugiaba dentro del cuello de su túnica-. Es lo que se hace con los gatitos, ¿sabes? O podrías desencantarlo.

-Sí pero, ¿cómo? Ni siquiera sé qué tipo de hechizo le ha caído encima…

-Mmmm… Para eso mejor pregunta a la Luna… Ya sabes, al viejo Voldie. Tiene mucho más conocimiento que yo sobre maldiciones, como puedes imaginar.

Harry suspiró. 

-¿Y no me podría mandar a la Biblioteca, Sección Restringida, Manual de Artes Oscuras para jóvenes Mortífagos? Sería más sencillo y arriesgaría un poquito menos mi vida…

-Vamos, vamos –profirió Dumbledore, guiñándole el ojo-. ¡Con la de veces que te has enfrentado ya al bueno de Tom Riddle!

-Lo peor –gruñó Harry, saliendo del despacho- no es que el Señor Oscuro me quiera matar; ¡es que además casi parece que Dumbledore lo apruebe!


	7. Chapter 7

_Dedicado a _juliett sophie _por ser mi primera lectora al otro lado del charco, y porque me ha dejado una review. Es que me hizo ilusión, oiga (hint, hint) …_

_Si hasta ahora os pareció alocado, aviso que a partir de aquí es una pura fumada de moqueta. ¿Alguien se animaría a traducir este inmenso despropósito al inglés? Lo digo por atacar la salud mental de los angloparlantes. Ofrezco agradecimientos virtuales, dibujos especiales y mi eterna gratitud ó,ò_

Y hete aquí que nuestro joven héroe fue a ver a la Luna, atravesando campos y campiñas hasta llegar al lugar dónde ésta se encontraba. ¡Qué épico y poético! La Luna llevaba una bella túnica plateada…

-Ni hablar.

¿Cómo?

-Narradora, cambia eso. Soy el Villano, tengo que ir de negro. Además, ya soy bastante pálido de per se.

Vale, primero Dumbledore y ahora tú. Menudos actores más quisquillosos que me han salido.

-Al menos, no te digo que me quiero cambiar de ropa por una estúpida superstición muggle.

No, lo haces porque no te pega con el cutis. Gaaaaay.

-Mira, bonita, que yo no me meto con tu sexualidad, ¿estamos? Pedazo de Sangre Sucia.

Mira quién habla. "Le dijo la sartén al cazo"…

-Eh, ¿seguimos con la historia? Draco vuelve a atacarme la oreja… 

-Cállate, Potter.

-¡Que soy el héroe! 

Sí, y tu interés romántico tiene un problema "peliagudo". Ja, ja.

-Muy malo.

-Ni siquiera Lucius cuenta chistes tan deleznables.

Ejem, ¡a callar! La historia continúa. ¿Vale?

-Vale. 

-Vale.

La Luna llevaba una bella tún… 

-¡Eh!

¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso de "interés romántico"? 

Harry, qué lento eres a veces… Alma de cántaro… ¡A lo que íbamos! La Luna llevaba una bella túnica plateada…

-¡Ejem!

… Negra, con dibujo de estrellas, bordada de diamantes, amatistas y piedras de luna, y un cuarto creciente en el pecho. ¿Satisfecho, mariquita?

-¡Sin faltar!

Nuestro héroe le oteó, interiormente aterrado. No en vano sabía que la Luna devoraba a los incautos seres humanos que osaban aparecer ante su presencia…

-Claro, por eso nos llaman "Mortífagos". Como si fuera tan difícil de deducir…

… Y no deseaba ser su próxima víctima, así que decidió mostrarse sumamente respetuoso.

-¡Ja! ¿Lo has oído, lo has oído?

-Venga ya, eso no es verosímil. Con la de veces que te he vencido, ¿cómo puedo respetarte, eh, Tom?

-Ya has oído, niñato, "respetuoso".

Dioses, esto es como dirigir una obra de colegio… ¿Queréis ceñiros a vuestro papel y dejar las riñas de una vez? ¡He visto más madurez en un parvulario!

-Pfff… Bueno, ahí va: "¡Oh, poderosa Luna, te traigo saludos de tu marido el Sol!"

-¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡Y se puede saber cuando hemos compartido la Cinta ese viejo chocho y yo!?

-A mí no me mires, es lo que pone en el guión… ¡Grítale a ella!

¿A mí? ¡Esto no es cosa mía! Si es tradición que el Sol y la Luna sean marido y mujer, ¿qué culpa tengo yo?

-¿Yo soy la esposa?

Lo dices como si te molestara. Que todos sabemos de qué pie cojeas, cielo. 

-Esto… ¡Pero es que no me va la gerontofilia!

Oye, cariño, que yo no fui la única que se tragó "Los Vengadores" sólo para poder babear con Sean Connery en Kilt, porque no es que haya mucha más excusa para tragarse esa birria…

-¡Demasiada información! ¡Demasiada información!

-Ejem…

Y además, que a los Slytherin os atrae el poder, que yo lo sé. Y Dumbledore es poderoso, ¿sí o no? ¿Cómo era aquello de que el mayor órgano erótico es el cerebro, y el mayor afrodisíaco el poder?

-Si, bueno… Pero es que la estética…

-¿Estética? ¡Si eres un esqueleto anoréxico!

-Calla, Potter.

Calla, Harry. Mmmm, vale. Hacemos un trato: estás casado con Dumbledore pero tienes de amante a Lucius. No te quejarás, ¿eh?

-Parece un trato justo… Oye, ¿no estarás utilizando este simulacro de literatura para justificar alguna retorcida trama de las tuyas, como si toda la guerra civil entre magos fuera debida a una pelea de amantes o así?

¿Por quién me tomas?

-Mpf. Yo también te conozco a ti, chatina. ¡Espera! ¿Esto significa que seré consuegro de Harry?

-¡¿QUÉ!?

Oh, que pesados sois... Bueno, la Luna deseaba devorar al pobre e incauto héroe, pero su joven esposa intercedió…

-¡¿Pero yo no estaba casado con Dumbledore!?

No acabaré nunca de escribir este cuento… Lucius es tu joven esposa, ¿estamos? Y ya sé que suena ridículo, pero la Luna y el Sol tienen bellas esposas, a parte de estar casados entre ellos. Yo soy inocente, estamos en el maravilloso mundo del folklore.

-Me duele la cabeza…

Ahora que lo pienso, si la Luna es "esposa" del Sol, y tiene ella misma esposa, ¿tu relación con Lucius se puede considerar lesbianismo, o no?

-¡Argh! 

-Hola, Sr. Malfoy.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Ése que duerme la siesta en tu hombro es mi hijo? ¡Ejem, perdón! "Oh, esposo mío (dioses, mi mujer me va a despellejar cuando se entere de esto), no devores a este muchacho!"

-Ah, ¿y por qué no, "cielo"? Pásame un gelocatil, ya que estás…

-Porque, casualmente, lleva a mi hijo hechizado con él. Y o mucho me equivoco, o el joven Potter debe ser el único capaz de liberarle de la maldición. 

-¿Y eso como lo sabes? ¿Intuición femenina?

-Ja, ja. No, conozco a esa loca que escribe el guión. Así que ojito, u hoy duermes en el sofá. No, no me pongas ojos de cordero degollado, va muy en serio… 

-Estoy harto… Vale, ¿la Luna tiene alguna información útil O TENGO QUE SEGUIR PASEANDO AL MALDITO TEJÓN MUERDEOREJAS?

-Me temo que para deshacer el hechizo tendrás que ir a hablar con la Estrella de la Mañana… 

Harry dejó escapar un bufido.

-¿Y quién es la Estrella, por favor?

-Uh… ¡Narcisa Malfoy! 

-¿Perdón?

-¿Perdón? –repitió Lucius.

-Claro, miradlo de esta manera: el Sol, la Luna y todo el resto estamos ligados por matrimonio, ¿no? Así que la Estrella también tiene que ser de la familia…

-Más que figuras de cuento, parecéis una mafia –masculló Harry.

-¿…Y quién queda libre que tenga un vínculo matrimonial en todo este putiferio, eh? ¡Tu esposa, Lucius! O sea, la esposa de mi esposa, al tiempo que yo soy la de Dumbledore… Uf. ¿Y ese gelocatil qué?

Harry le tendió una pastilla, sin hablar.

-Gracias, chico. Menudo desastre de mujer la mía, estará muy bueno, pero aparte de eso…

-Es que yo y la medicina muggle…

-¿Me haríais el favor de indicarme cómo se llega hasta la Mansión, o despierto al tejón? –intervino el joven, molesto.

-No, no hace falta –repuso Lucius-. Anda, te crearé un Pórtico, y estarás allí en un plisplás. No es necesario ni que te lleves galletas para el camino. Eso sí, ni media palabra de todo esto a mi señora, que me mata.

-Trato hecho. Esto… ¿por qué es tan amable conmigo, Señor Malfoy? –inquirió en tono de sospecha el Gryffindor, que estaba harto de tanto aceite y se temía que le pidieran recoger el jabón.

-Nada, cosas mías… ¡Hasta luego! –y añadió entre dientes-. Seguro que la loca de la narradora nos hace alguna jugada, y mejor que recibas tú que yo…


	8. Chapter 8

En la Mansión de los Malfoy, con túnica azul y cómodas zapatillas de terciopelo, aguardaba la Estrella de la Mañana, también conocida como Lucifer, o Venus… La bella Narcisa en todo su esplendor.

-Hola, Harry. Te esperaba.

-Hola, Señora Malfoy. ¿Sabe usted algo de…?

-¿…De la maldición que afecta a mi hijo? ¡Por supuesto! Siéntate, ponte cómodo, te contaré una historia… ¿Un poco de té?

Harry hizo cara de "¡que hay prisa!", pero se sentó a escuchar, dispuesto a ser educado con la única persona que parecía estar enterada del porqué de aquella situación. Draco, que desde la mitad de la discusión con Voldemort se había dedicado al bello arte de la siesta, dormitaba satisfecho en el interior de su túnica, a la altura del estómago.

-Es curioso… Te pareces mucho a tu padre, cosa que explica el interés de mi hijo por ti, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre…

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿Sabías que Lily y yo éramos muy amigas? De hecho, siempre acudía a ella cuando estaba deprimida porque mi Lucius se interesaba demasiado por James… 

-¡¿Mi padre y el de Draco estaban liados!? 

Narcisa rió con suavidad.

-¡Oh, no! Que más hubiese querido mi marido… Lucius estaba… Enamorado de James. Fue la única vez que se apasionó así por alguien que no fuera él mismo. Siempre hacía tonterías, intentando llamar su atención… Pero no sabía muy bien como demostrarlo, pobrecillo. Se pasaba el tiempo galleándose, y haciéndole la puñeta a tu padre por eso. Pero James no se enteraba de nada, era muy inocente, y demasiado hetero además. Así que se acabó casando con Lily, que era la que le gustaba a él de siempre…

-Bueno, menos mal. Con tanto mariconeo, me empezaba a preguntar si los magos se reproducían por esporas…

-No, hijo, se reproducen como todo el mundo, eso te lo puedo asegurar… A lo que íbamos, me casé con Lucius, y a pesar de su obvio desinterés por las mujeres conseguí quedarme embarazada.

-Ya.

-El caso es que, a la hora de presentar al niño a la sociedad, no invité a tu madre. Y ella, en venganza, le echó una maldición a mi hijo.

-¡Bien por mi mami! Ups, usted perdone, Señora Malfoy… ¿y qué tipo de maldición era?

-En el momento de su primer beso de Amor Verdadero, se transformaría en tejón… Y veo que a semejanza de su padre, el amor de Draco es un Potter.

-¡¿Cómo!? ¿Me está diciendo que soy el verdadero amor de Malfoy? 

-Así es.

-¡Rayos! Ahora entiendo por qué está tan raro… ¡No es que se interesara por mí por el hecho de ser tejón, se convirtió en tejón por interesarse por mí!

-Efectivamente. Y sólo se le puede desencantar de una manera…

-¿Haciendo que se desenamore de mí? –murmuró Harry, esperanzado. 

-No, cielo. Tienes que devolverle el beso. Un beso de Amor Verdadero.

-¡¡Rayos!! ¡Pero si es un TEJÓN! 

-Eso es obvio, querido.

-¡Y me muerde la oreja! ¡Persigue a Hedwig! ¡Maltrata a mi ex-novia! ¡¡Y se come TODAS mis ranas de chocolate!! ¡Y… ¡Por Dios, es MALFOY!! Y es un tejón.

-Bueno, supongo que esa es la trampa de la maldición… -suspiró Narcisa.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry estaba deprimido. Por lo visto, tenía tejón para los restos: no había forma humana de que él le diese un beso de Amor Verdadero (así, con mayúscula) a su mascota-némesis.

Ya llevaban dos meses de convivencia, y otro más desde que descubriera el antídoto. Las cosas entre ellos se empezaban a suavizar. Por lo pronto, el bicho ya no atacaba a Hedwig (con la que había desarrollado una relación casi amistosa) ni a Ron (al que ignoraba con altivez tejonil), aunque seguía poniéndose histérico ante Cho.

-Pero bueno –saltó el chico al final-. ¿Tan inseguro eres? ¡No puedo creer que tenga de mascota a un tejón celoso! 

Eso le bajo mucho los humos al presunto animal, cosa que hubiese estado muy bien de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que también le había hecho aún más ansioso por el chocolate. Según Hagrid, que era lo más parecido a un veterinario que el joven tenía a mano, Draco estaba pasando por una fase depresiva. Harry suspiró, nada arrepentido. Lo único que lamentaba era la ausencia, ya catastrófica, de dulce en su vida. Por lo demás, empezaba a gozar de una relativa tranquilidad.

En ese preciso instante, Draco y Hedwig se habían hecho un ovillo conjunto de pluma y pelo, acunados por los dulces sones de La Flauta Mágica, de Mozart. El propio Harry se estaba aficionando de forma progresiva a los clásicos, aunque Cho le reprochaba, afectuosamente, que le gustaba "lo fácil": Mozart, Holst, Liszt, Debussy… Había tenido que dejar el Prelude à l'après-midi d'un faune cuando Dean le arrojó un cojín después de ponerlo siete veces en dos días. A Draco le gustaba más Wagner y Bach, pero el primero tendía a ponerle nervioso y excitable (lo que le faltaba al Gryffindor, un tejón megalómano), mientras que el segundo, en opinión de Potter, era demasiado aburrido… Así que escuchaban sólo aquellas piezas en las que había consenso. Al fin y al cabo, Draco podía impedir eficazmente la escucha de cualquier autor que le desagradase mediante sus agudos chillidos, mientras que Harry era el único capaz de manipular el aparato reproductor. Conservaba el control de la música colocándolo fuera del alcance del tejón.

Potter meditó sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Obviamente, como el proceso para desencantar a Malfoy era un secreto, a los dos días todo Hogwarts estaba enterado. Toda la academia se había desternillado de risa a su costa cuando se filtró el rumor de que Harry era el único capaz de desencantar a Draco… Y del método a emplear. El porqué de la maldición no parecía ser, en cambio, de mucho interés; todos habían adivinado a estas alturas la atracción que sentía el Slytherin por el chico-que-vivió. Tampoco es que fuera muy difícil llegar a esa conclusión con el tejón fetichista olisqueando sus ropas.

El pobre Potter estaba más que harto de las bromas. Maldita sea, el también necesitaba chocolate. Llevaba más de tres meses sin probar ni una rana… 

En ese preciso instante empezó a sonar el área de la Reina de la Noche.

El tejón elevó la cabeza ante las primeras notas de tintes levemente wagnerianos. Con aspecto tenso, se alzó sobre sus patitas y contempló con leve indignación al Gryffindor. Sin más aviso, se abalanzó sobre el muchacho.

Harry había pensado, viendo el estado de sus mascotas, que podía intentar proceder a comer una rana. No había contado con agudo olfato del animal, ni con el cambio de música que tan súbitamente lo desveló. Lucharon por el control de la rana que se retorcía, pegajosa, entre sus dedos. El tejón, triunfante, se asió a una pata. Devoró la golosina de un bocado, dejando apenas una de las ancas asomando.

Fue suficiente. Con valor digno de su casa, y sin para mientes a las consecuencias, Harry agarró al animal por los flancos y le robó la patita en los morros –más que literalmente- de un mordisco. Por un segundo, sus bocas permanecieron juntas, como compartiendo un casto beso.

Él se dejó embriagar por el sabor, tan largamente añorado, del chocolate. La dulzura, la intensidad, el aroma… Era como si todo él vibrase con la sensación. Cerró los ojos, ebrio de placer. Ni siquiera importaba que lo estubiese compartiendo con Malfoy, ni que éste fuera pequeño y peludo… Y macho. Lo único que importaba era el dulce regusto que dejaba la rana en sus labios. Se estremeció de éxtasis. Se relamió. Dejó escapar un suspiro que era casi gruñido. Nada podía estropear la perfección de aquel instante mágico… 

… Bueno, casi nada. Lo cierto es que notar como eres arrojado de espaldas sobre tu propia cama por tu archienemigo, milagrosamente reconvertido en humano, y como éste trata de arrancarte la ropa es una de las pocas cosas que desmerece incluso un momento de puro embeleso.


	10. Chapter 10

_Gracias a_ _Neko-Fafa, AlexaBlack19 y juliett sophie por los comentarios. Neko, ya está habilitada la opción de anónimos. No sabía que por defecto no se podían hacer, ingenua yo. La verdad es que me reí sola escribiendo este fic, y me alegra de que mis desvaríos os produzcan el mismo efecto ;). Perdón por no subir nada en todo el fin de semana, pero he estado alejada todo lo humanamente posible de un ordenador, y sobre todo del mío… ¡Aquí tenéis ya la recta final de esta historia desmadrada en clave de cuento!_

Potter quería morirse. Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente de la rana, pero las burlas y comentarios jocosos y/o asqueados no daban señales de remitir. Incluso Ron le miraba con cara de sospecha.

-¿Cómo es posible que le desencantaras? ¡No hay ni una onza de Amor Verdadero entre tú y él! –comentó Hermione, fascinada.

"He aquí a mi amiga", pensó Harry, "cuenta con ella para maravillarse ante una disfunción técnica de un hechizo cuando mi vida entera se va al garete… Por no hablar de mi imagen pública". Ya empezaba a ser popular el mote de el-chico-que-vivió-para-besar-a-un-tejón.

-Ya te lo dije –repuso en voz alta-, fue el chocolate…

-¿Tanto te gustan las ranas que tenías que ir y besar al maldito tejón? –suspiró Ron, agónico.

-Ron, no lo entiendes. ¡Tres meses! ¡¡Tres meses sin probar ni una gragea de Bertie Botts!! ¡¡Y el chocolate es mi dulce favorito!! Hubiese hecho lo que fuese por volver a probarlo… 

-No hace falta que lo jures –musitó Ron, asqueado. Luego añadió, en tono filosófico-. Bueno, al menos tu ropa sucia ya no me bufa…

Hermione rumiaba por su lado.

-Si la intensidad de la sensación provocada por el chocolate fuera igual a la emoción provocada por una emoción amorosa… -en algún momento había sacado sus libros y apuntes de Aritmancia y se había enfrascado a resolver algo sospechosamente parecido a ecuaciones de tres incógnitas. Sin calculadora. Y con un montón de símbolos esotéricos en vez de las consabidas x, y ó z. Que además los malditos números reptasen por el pergamino no facilitaba para nada su comprensión.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

-Si "sabor de rana de chocolate" es una variable que aumenta exponencialmente según la variable "carencia de chocolate" multiplicada por el factor "días de abstinencia" y se eleva a la cantidad "ansiedad reprimida" daría un factor que podríamos nombrar "síndrome de abstinencia", que debería poderse equiparar a la variable, de valor total siempre mayor que 1000W de Potencia Mágica, "Amor Verdadero"… Harry, ¿me dejas presentar tu caso para mi próximo trabajo de Aritmancia? ¡Es un problema tan arrebatadoramente fascinante y original en su planteamiento que seguro que me ayudaría a subir nota! 

-¡Pero si tus notas ya son las mejores! –masculló Ron, al tiempo que Harry decía:

-¡Mi vida se va al traste… ¿Y lo único en lo que piensas es en sacar provecho de ello!? –gimió, desesperado. Hermione le miró suplicante-. ¡No me hagas carilla de pena…! Oh, está bien, utilízalo. No sé por qué intento resistirme a tus malas artes…

Hermione soltó un gritito de alegría y le abrazó. Ron puso cara de reproche ante tal fervor por algo que no fuera Quiddich, luego suspiró. Pobre, pobre Harry…


	11. Chapter 11

_Penúltimo capítulo, y preparaos para la Grand Finale. Será tan absurda como el resto, por supuesto. _

Draco Malfoy, heredero de la mayor familia de Sangre Limpia existente, estaba atónito. Su vida, últimamente, se estaba volviendo más y más surrealista.

Primero, aquel estúpido beso durante el partido que le había transmutado en tejón, una experiencia alucinante y, sin duda, humillante. Verse reducido a un tamaño y forma ridículos durante el largo periodo de tres meses… Aunque el aumento porcentual de olfato no dejaba de tener sus ventajas; de hecho, iba a echar de menos el poder embriagarse con el aroma de su Harry… Sonrió para sí. Luego torció el gesto. Ahora, el chico no le hacía ningún caso. Y desde luego, no había sido por falta de maniobras por su parte para atraer la atención del testarudo Gryffindor. Había llamado Sangre Sucia a Granger, se había peleado con Wesley (debido al previo insulto a la chica), había sido insolente y burlón intentando impresionarle, había insultado su título y su afán de fama. El joven ni siquiera le había mirado, aunque la casa Gryffindor al completo había estado a punto de retarle a duelo. Hasta le había echado un ingrediente sorpresa a su caldero en clase de Pociones, con la consecuente explosión y pérdida de puntos a manos de Snape. Pero nada de nada. Harry, su Harry, le ignoraba por completo.

Echaba de menos el poder dormir a su lado, compartir su cama, su calor y su olor. Por Merlín, habían dormido juntos más de tres meses. ¿Cómo podía el otro mostrarse ahora tan esquivo? Además, ¿cómo podía condenarle al ostracismo con tanta facilidad después de aquel… Mmmmm… Beso? Por no hablar del rodillazo al puro estilo autodefensa femenina muggle que había recibido en la entrepierna cuando feliz, desnudo y conmovido –entre otras cosas, por el agradecimiento-, le había intentado devolver el beso con cierto entusiasmo. Se había pasado dos días anadeando por los pasillos y soportando las bromas de sus compañeros de casa, que achacaban su incapacidad de andar a causas mucho más placenteras.

El maldito Gryffindor era ciertamente rarito.

Para empeorar su confusión, en cuanto había escrito a sus padres para informarles de que había recuperado su habitual físico había empezado a recibir notas de felicitación de ellos. Más tarde, Dumbledore le había hecho llamar a su despacho y le había dado permiso para sacar de la biblioteca libros como Educación Sexual Para Jóvenes Magos Gays Inseguros, Ceremonias Matrimoniales Con Sangre Sucia: Qué Hacer Para Organizar Ese Día Tan Especial, además de uno de Cómo Convencer A Ese Mago Tan Sexy De Que Eres Su Media Naranja y otros por el estilo. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si el mundo no le estaría lanzando una indirecta…

Si incluso Lord Voldemort le había mandado un paquete por búho postal con una nota que decía: "para tu boda, futuro servidor". Al abrirlo, encontró una bella túnica plateada con estrellas y una luna creciente bordadas. Draco se preguntaba de dónde la habría sacado, teniendo en cuenta que el sastre del Señor Oscuro parecía obsesionado con el terciopelo negro. El pobre Quién-tú-ya-sabes debía de morirse de calor en verano.

Y madre… ¡Su propia madre le había enviado por Lechuza Urgente dos túnicas blancas, una cinta roja de seda y una copa de cristal de Bacará! Vamos, la parafernalia de boda entre magos al completo, y todo de la más exquisita manufactura y la más alta calidad. Su madre tenía un buen gusto irreprochable para estas cosas.

No es que Draco estuviese ofendido ante este apoyo masivo a su relación con el-chico-que-vivió. Al contrario, era reconfortante. El único problema era convencer a su reluctante Amor Verdadero de que el cuento debía acabar en boda. Y el mundo estaba de su parte, todos sabían que tenía que ser así; es decir, todos los que importaban: Lord Voldemort, sus padres y, de manera marginal, ese viejo loco del Director.

El rubio meditó sobre ello. De repente, recordó el estudio presentado por la Sangre Sucia sobre el potencial del chocolate como posible alternativa al Amor Verdadero en el proceso de romper una maldición. Algo encajó en su mente, y ciertos engranajes empezaron a girar…

El Slytherin sonrió.


	12. Chapter 12

Al salir de los vestuarios tras una ardua práctica de Quiddich Potter fue raptado por su resuelta ex-mascota, que le arrastró a un polvoriento almacén de escobas viejas y pasadas de moda que, por su apariencia, había conocido tiempos mejores. De eso hacía bastante, por supuesto, pero el cuarto permanecía aunque ya no pasase nadie por allí, por lo menos con ningún propósito lícito en mente. Era desconocida de todos, excepto de los Slytherin, por supuesto, que la utilizaban para traer a sus eventuales parejas. Vamos, que como todos los buenos secretos, era un secreto a voces. De hecho, era más visitada los viernes y sábados por la noche que la Torre de Astronomía. Pero entre semana, claro está, permanecía desierta. 

-¡Malfoy! ¿Se puede saber qué…? 

-Tenemos que hablar, Potter –ronroneó el rubio. Seguidamente, y mostrando una capacidad de auto-contradicción clásicamente Slytherin, procedió a besarle con un entusiasmo repleto de ardor.

Harry se debatió, apartando al otro de un empellón. Se frotó la boca con la manga de su viejo jersey a rayas.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Habla pero QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! ¡¡A dos metros de mí, locaza hiper-hormonada!!

Draco, a regañadientes, se separó del moreno.

-Deshiciste la maldición, Potter.

Harry gimió.

-¿Será posible…? ¿Tú también? ¡No estoy enamorado de ti, joder! ¡Fue el chocolate!

El otro hizo un gesto conciliador.

-Harry, hermoso mío –dijo en un tono tan suave y amoroso que hubiese hecho vomitar a un gato-. Eso ya lo sé. Si hubiese tenido alguna duda al respecto después de cómo trataste mi… "Tesoro de la familia" la última vez, la exposición de tu amiga Sangre Sucia acabó con ella. ¿Pero has meditado en las ventajas que tendría unirte… A la familia Malfoy?

-No estás insinuando lo que yo creo.

-Oh, sí.

-Merlín. 

-Cásate conmigo, Potter –susurró Draco-, y nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por Voldemort, o los Mortífagos… Nadie te volvería a amenazar… Tengo grandes influencias que…

-Malfoy, ves a cagar.

El pobre Slytherin se quedó de una pieza.

-Voldemort no tuvo ningún reparo en matar a su propio padre, ¿crees que le iba a frenar el hecho de que yo fuese su yerno? Creo que no. Así que…

-¿Dónde… Dónde vas? 

-Obviamente no vas a decir nada que tenga sentido, Malfoy –replicó Harry, con hastío-. Así que me largo. Ya me has dado bastantes problemas.

-¡Harry! –exclamó el rubio-. Yo te… T-te… -tragó saliva-. Eh…

-Ya lo sé –respondió el otro, su mirada dulcificándose un mínimo-. Soy tu Amor Verdadero, no tienes por qué… 

-T-te… ¿Puedo besar? –acabó entonces el joven, esperanzado.

-¡¡MALFOY!! –rugió el Gryffindor, más que harto. Así que Draco hizo lo único posible en tan tensa situación: sacando una rana de chocolate del bolsillo se la llevó a la boca y se abalanzó sobre Harry.

"Mmmmm… Chocolate", pensó el moreno. Aquél sabor casi hacía soportable el resto… 

Draco se separó levemente de él.

-¿Lo ves?

-Oh… -susurró el otro, con ojos como platos-. Malfoy…

-Llámame Draco –susurró con acento pretendidamente seductor.

-Malfoy –repitió Potter, resuelto-, te acaba de salir cola.

-¡Maldición! –gimió el Slytherin. De hecho, también le habían salido un par de orejillas redondas en lo alto de la cabeza… 

-Exacto –masculló Harry, sin poder evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Aquello iba a traer… Ejem, cola, pero era demasiado genial como para no disfrutar del momento.

Draco se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Harry empezó a reír a carcajadas, sin remordimiento o mesura.

-¡Esto no quedará así, Pooooootter!

Harry suspiró, satisfecho. Aquello ya volvía a ser como los buenos y viejos tiempos…

¿FIN?

_P.D.: Sí, ya sé, debería haber acabado con un "y fueron felices y comieron perdices", pero la verdad, visto lo visto, ¿creéis que había alguna posibilidad de algo así…? Con franqueza… Además, estoy a favor de los derechos de las perdices. Y su carne es extremadamente seca, así que… Sed felices vosotros, y plis, plas… _

_Dedicado con todo mi cariño a Molma Abbar, que fue la primera en hacerme caer en el mundo Harrypotteriano, a Naga por andar siempre detrás de mí corrigiendo mis despropósitos y riéndose en los momentos adecuados, y de forma muy especial a Amon Yetzirah por despertar de nuevo la fiebre Harrypottera cuando ya la había aparcado. Su frase "comámonos un plátano a la salud del viejo pervertido" aún tiene intrigada a la profesora Minerva McGonnagall. Gracias por ser mi fan nº1 y leer todo lo que escribo (salvo el Wizard, porque está en inglés)._


End file.
